


【宇植】愤怒大于一切时的意外举动

by peachali



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachali/pseuds/peachali
Kudos: 41





	【宇植】愤怒大于一切时的意外举动

“脱了。”  
徐仁宇一只手解开陆东植的西装，低头亲吻裸露的后颈。  
陆东植还没反应过来——他正在给徐仁宇倒水，一杯水都还没倒满，他的上司就这样把他圈在怀里，双手游刃有余地在面料上滑过，陆东植放下水壶和杯子，眼神闪烁，倒也没反抗。  
恋人之间应该做这种事，没有能反抗的理由。

呃，现在是，几点来着？  
陆东植只看到被夕阳浸满的公寓，身体内里泛出名为紧张的酸涩，抿着嘴巴不敢出声，徐仁宇慢条斯理地拿走他的包放在桌上，解开衬衫扣，好像在拆礼物一样。  
“很紧张？”徐仁宇抱着陆东植，干燥的嘴唇划过皮肤，有点刺痒。陆东植也诚实地表示：“有点。”

徐仁宇说话总是懒洋洋的，他轻笑着，抱着怀里的陆东植，安慰道：“别紧张，比起这个，沙发还是床？”  
陆东植整个都是脑袋放空状态，反应也迟钝，好几秒才回复：“啊？”

“沙发。”徐仁宇根本不给陆东植选择的机会，他不过是问问。  
这不代表陆东植能做决定，他确实只是问问。

陆东植还没反应过来，被直接拉到了客厅的沙发上，上面还有陆东植昨晚熬夜在这里睡下用的毯子，徐仁宇叠好放在一边，陆东植整个人就像被操纵的木偶一样，被甩进沙发里，徐仁宇居高临下地看着他，双手撑着沙发背，把他圈在小空间里。  
“呃…”陆东植头一次觉得自家沙发坐着不舒服，他觉得凉飕飕的，才想起衣服被打开了，被徐仁宇盯到头皮发麻，还不敢动。

徐仁宇在看什么，好吓人。  
陆东植时不时抬头对上徐仁宇的视线，张开嘴又不知道该说些什么。  
他只能等，终于等到徐仁宇凑近他，和他接吻。

这个吻一点也不温柔，甚至有点痛，徐仁宇在咬他，牙齿咬住他的唇舌摩擦用力，陆东植下意识回避想躲开，可是徐仁宇力气大到变态，按着他的后脑勺不让他走，只能被迫承受带着痛感的亲吻。

果然是变态啊，真是的。  
陆东植紧紧皱着眉头，试图退后一些距离，哪怕一点点也好，闭上嘴不让咬也是一种方法，他隐隐尝到了血腥味，伸出手拽着徐仁宇的衣领想推开，徐仁宇察觉到他的意图，更是凑近了——本该是温馨的亲吻却成了奇怪的拉锯战，陆东植心里骂得起劲，嘴上不敢多说，只能行动抗争。

虽然他抗不过。  
陆东植真的尝到了血腥味，非常明显，嘴唇被咬破了。  
徐仁宇终于放开他，陆东植喘得厉害，徐仁宇也露出奇怪的笑容，抹了把嘴，“东植，要听话啊。”

“还没到重头戏，就开始反抗了。”徐仁宇低声说，语气平静。  
陆东植见那双手伸过来，后面没有任何退路，由徐仁宇脱了他的衣服，上半身裸露在空气里，徐仁宇笑道：“怎么，怕了？”

皮带也被解开了，正如一开始，徐仁宇在拆礼物，解开所有多余的衣物，只留下因紧张害怕而发抖的躯体。  
陆东植觉得冷，明明是暖和的室内，可他觉得很冷。  
徐仁宇衣着得体，而他穿着幼稚的四角裤窝在沙发里被徐仁宇扫视。

“噗。”徐仁宇笑出声音，陆东植嘟囔着，“笑什么啊。”  
“东植，打开腿。”陆东植愣着没动，徐仁宇眯了眯眼睛，“要我说第二遍吗。”

陆东植挺不好意思的，比起害怕，这种行为更让他觉得害羞。  
他不自在地打开腿——其实还穿着内裤，还没到全裸的地步，徐仁宇估计是做好十足准备了，就是想来他家上床做爱，从兜里掏出了一管润滑剂。

真是心思缜密的杀人魔，万全准备做好了。  
陆东植还有心思开一个小小玩笑，只是很快笑不出来，徐仁宇不顾他的阻拦，直接从身后把最后一条内裤从后往前给扒了，往地上一丢。

沙发上的男人说不出话了，耳朵肉眼可见地开始变红，脸上也脖子还有全身也在逐渐泛起红色。徐仁宇的舌头在口腔里转了一圈，随即荡出笑容，喉间发出低低的笑声，陆东植的羞耻心在爆炸的边缘徘徊。

“再张开一点，腿。”  
“……”

陆东植闭上眼，命令自己什么也不要想。  
徐仁宇的双手覆上来，那双杀过人的手倒是不冷，还挺热乎，陆东植其余的感官被迫放大，能清楚地感觉到徐仁宇用凉凉的东西去抚摸最隐秘的地方，一根手指就这么毫无预警地闯进来，突然的疼痛让陆东植睁开眼并且叫了一声，他看徐仁宇十分开心，还说：“好听啊，东植。”

“疼。”陆东植服了软，徐仁宇似乎在思考，可是他根本乐在其中，还没等陆东植适应，第二根手指很快进来了。  
五官皱得死紧，陆东植十分不舒服，徐仁宇却细细地观察陆东植的表情，陆东植越是痛，徐仁宇的笑容越是迷人。

这才是真正的精神变态，我果然比不上。  
啊，就连这种事也要获取变态一般的心理快感吗？——陆东植意识到徐仁宇的想法，突然有点小火苗在心里窜起。

于是陆东植选择安静，徐仁宇也不笑了，用手指折磨穴口肠肉，陆东植也憋着不叫，保持平静。

“东植，你不应该安静的。“徐仁宇掰开对方的腿根，毫不留情地往里顶。  
坦白说，陆东植不知道徐仁宇到底是何时与他一样勃起的，到现在衣服都没脱一件，仅仅只是拉开裤链用阴茎折磨他，就这样一点点不带任何缓冲突然进来。

比起手指，这样痛太多了。  
陆东植终于还是忍不住，面目扭曲地叫出来了：“疼、疼——”  
徐仁宇也面色转晴，重新浮现笑容，面容揉着病态的开心，掐着陆东植的腰往里进入，适应的时间也不给，就这么一捅到底。  
陆东植咬着牙，喉咙都在颤抖。

徐仁宇低头亲吻额头，“很疼吧，东植，但是，我很喜欢你现在的样子，你的声音也十分动听。”  
“喊出来。”徐仁宇笑着，拔出又插入，陆东植疼得发抖，徐仁宇每顶一次，他的肠道就疼得收缩，紧紧地夹着侵入的阴茎，可是根本没办法挽留它，依旧会狠狠地抽插，撕裂的疼痛让陆东植几乎要哭出来。  
徐仁宇轻松地把陆东植摁在沙发上，频率高用力猛，陆东植的头顶着扶手处，就这么被禁锢在小小的空间里，感觉脑子都快缺氧。  
陆东植如徐仁宇所愿，一边疼得吸气，一边被顶到呻吟，颤抖的哭腔混合沙哑的声线听来可怜又可爱。

眼眶发热，他已经被疼哭了。  
该死的徐仁宇。

徐仁宇死死地扣着腰部，不间断地去侵入陆东植的体内，他一刻也没有从陆东植脸上移开过，发红的脸颊和被疼到扭曲的五官，怎么看都十分吸引人，还有痛呼，真是美妙的乐曲。  
“我很喜欢你啊，东植。”徐仁宇突然的表白让陆东植稍稍回过神，他想，我也是啊。

只是泪眼模糊间看到徐仁宇越发灿烂的笑容，之前那股小火苗蹭地一下就发展成了大火——是愤怒，非常的愤怒。  
“徐仁宇。”陆东植喊了一声，徐仁宇特别温柔地应了声：“怎么了？”

“我、”他吸吸鼻子，“要换个、换个姿势，可以吗…”  
“东植想换什么呢？”徐仁宇这么问，自然是应允了。

陆东植起身推着徐仁宇的胸膛，“起来。”  
徐仁宇抽出性器，陆东植忍着屁股的痛，硬是和徐仁宇换了个姿势——跨坐在徐仁宇的身上，徐仁宇露出有点惊讶的笑容，双手顺势扶着陆东植的盆骨。

陆东植胡乱抹掉脸上的泪水，抽抽鼻子。  
而他下一秒不是把徐仁宇的玩意儿放进自己屁股里，而是双手摁着胸膛，突然开骂：“混蛋！徐仁宇你真是个垃圾！”

徐仁宇皱眉，虽然被骂了，但是他打算听下去。  
“你个混蛋！折磨我很好玩对吧，看我痛你很开心吧你真是彻底的精神变态！”

“所以呢？”徐仁宇不怒反笑，脸上的表情全然是“有趣”二字。

陆东植那股火越来越大，根本没办法浇熄，语气越来越激动，声音越来越大，他用力地摁着徐仁宇，喊道：“我是和你做爱！不是要你折磨我，你这个变态垃圾，快疼死了！”

徐仁宇听了半天，拇指摩挲着盆骨，缓缓道：“…东植是生气了吗。”  
陆东植正在气头上，全然不管下面压着的人是不是杀人魔，反驳道：“是！我很生气，我是喜欢你要和你做爱，你反过来折磨我，还笑得开心，我生气不行吗，怎么，我生气不行吗？那你杀了我啊！”

徐仁宇看着他，眼尾好像突然染了之后陆东植飚出的血，阴冷可怕。  
陆东植心里其实慌，他想，徐仁宇可能下一秒就要杀了他——好可怕，他刚刚气头上，忍不住就把心里话说出来了。

“喜欢我吗？”徐仁宇突然问他，话题突变，陆东植愣了半秒，回避对方的视线。  
徐仁宇又问，“喜欢我吗。”  
陆东植不回了，他甚至打算直接下去，做爱的兴致已经没了，本来也没多少兴致，这人根本没打算好好对他。

“你敢下去我就杀了你。”  
真是幼稚的威胁啊。陆东植不免投去一个鄙视的眼神。

徐仁宇正准备说什么，突然手机响了，他拿出手机，是秘书的电话。  
陆东植又打算趁着空档逃走，徐仁宇眼疾手快，把人拉回来，掰开腿打算继续，也顺利地插进去了，陆东植倒吸一口气，叫了出来，与此同时，徐仁宇正好接通电话，“什么事。”

陆东植睁大湿漉漉的双眼，反射性也捂嘴。  
一时间很安静，徐仁宇似乎没有这种变态爱好，比如一边接电话一边做爱，陆东植脑子里闪过一些黄片片段，突然感觉徐仁宇十分正直。

“明天把文件送到办公室。”徐仁宇挂断电话，无比自然地继续打开腿往里面顶，陆东植本来快清醒的脑子又被搅成一段浆糊，不知道是不是刚刚骂了一顿，徐仁宇的动作轻了不少，比起前面，简直说得上温柔。

徐仁宇有这么听话吗？陆东植一边想着，一边被徐仁宇盯得思绪混乱，一下子就被打散想法，哼哼唧唧地发出低吟。

“唔嗯——”他的身体猛地收缩，徐仁宇深吸一口气，继续往里顶，陆东植抖得跟筛子一样，肠道不停地收缩，都是被徐仁宇顶到爽快的地方了。  
徐仁宇终于脱了一件外套，陆东植意识不清，只感觉到徐仁宇的靠近，摸上对方的背脊，特别湿，好像被泼了水一样。

徐仁宇也会流汗。  
陆东植像是发现新奇的事物一样，忍不住多摸了几把，都是厚实的背脊肌肉。

“喜欢我吗？”徐仁宇这回问出第三遍，陆东植也放弃逃避，他抱着对方，喉咙即使痛，也还是说出了两个音节：喜欢。

最后他在徐仁宇的怀里高潮了，似乎看到被恶魔破坏过的天堂。

“你是个奇怪的人，东植。”徐仁宇莫名其妙发出感叹，陆东植窝在怀里想了一会儿，“唔，我也觉得。”

喜欢徐仁宇的陆东植，怎么可能是个正常人。

END


End file.
